Alex the great
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: its 3 years since jack left angelica on the island and now jack believes angelica might have the voodoo doll , so he sets out to find her. but there's trouble broiling in holly town, Captain Duncan a man of wealth has been eyeing angelica and will stop at nothing to get her back, even kid-napping and murdering angelicas daughter, Alexandra Jade, will Jack be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Angelica: wake up baby girl, you and I should already be at work.

Alexandra Jade: yes mommy. *slips through the door in their tiny home*

Mrs. Turin:*cutting a loaf of bread* were is she...I swear if she's out there picking flowers again...

Mr. Turin: Belle you are not going to do anything, you love that girl and you understand what she's going through *takes a piece of bread, speaking with his mouth full* and her she comes now...early enough for you sweetie?

Alexandra Jade:*yawns* yes sir, I love getting up before the birds and helping out for only a few shillings a week!

Angelica:*hushes her daughter*

Mr. Turin: *laughs* you know what Alexandra Jade?

Alexandra Jade:*sleepily* what sir?

Mr. Turin:*smiles to his wife* you're to young and you work to hard, go home get some rest, then come back in when the church bells strike three!

Alexandra Jade: *now very happy* you mean it sir?!

Angelica:*smiling to her boss* she doesn't really sleep well at night.

Mr. Turin: yes Alexandra Jade, go!

Alexandra Jade runs home and climbs in the hay loft, where she sleeps at night, grabs the only thing that she knows her father by, a doll and begins to sing to it so she can fall asleep as she does every night.

on the Black Pearl; Jack is quietly thinking about Angelica when he hears the little girl "green finch, lining bird bring spring on your wings, green finch, lining bird hear my plea, my father, though I know little, is away at sea, don't you think you could bring him to his baby *fades as Alexandra Jade falls asleep* green finch lining bird bring him to me" jack feels the sharp pain in his heart that always comes when the song stops, "why didn't I believe Angelica" runs through his mind every time.

Jack: Mr. Gibbs how much longer?

Gibbs: three days north captain!

Jack: any way we could be there sooner?

Gibbs: no...Jack is something after us again?

Jack: when I left Angelica on the island she had told me she was with child, I didn't believe her, and I think she was telling the truth.

Gibbs: why?

Jack: every night around the same time frame I hear a little girl singing.

Gibbs: I believe more speed could be pulled from these sails! *calls orders to the rest of the crew*

Jack:*thinking: Am I ready for this? Angelica might completely hate me and not even let me know our child's name, or it might not even be mine!*

Back in holly town; angelica is still working at the bakery it's around seven bells when a boy by the name of Timothy shows a sailor to the bakery.

Mr. Turin: Angelica this man would like to speak with you

Angelica: coming sir*she drops what she is carrying, looking down at the floor* I am so sorry Mr. Turin I didn't mean to, take it out of my pay! please don't fire me!

Mr. Turin:*looking back at her and then to the man, then asked the man* What is your business with her?

man: An apology!

Angelica: Captain Duncan I will not accept any apology from you.

Mr. Turin: I've heard about you, get out of my shop and don't come back! Angelica, I will not taking this out of your pay and I will not fire you. I understand.

Captain Duncan: *walking to Angelica's home* Fine don't accept my apology, I'll take your daughter!

Unknowing of the captain's plans Angelica spends the rest of the day working happily with Mr. and Mrs. Turin in till a little after three bells, Alexandra Jade had not shown up, then at four bells everyone was worried, and at five bells Mr. Turin and Angelica went to look for Alexandra Jade while Mrs. Turin managed the shop.

Back on the Pearl;

Gibbs: Captain we've arrived!

Jack: Lower the long-boat.

Gibbs: Aye captain.

When Jack gets to the shore he sees Captain Duncan dragging Alexandra Jade behind him, Jack sees the voodoo doll and as Captain Duncan passes by him grabs his daughter's arm, and pulls her next to him.

Jack: can you show me where your mother is I have a lot to apologies meant for her...and you!

Angelica: *screaming* Jack he has a knife!

Jack twist around grabs the knife from Duncan's hand and throws him to the ground, just as he's about to stab him. Angelica runs down to her daughter. Mr. Turin grabs Duncan and personally with a gun on hand escorts Captain Duncan back to his ship.

Angelica: Thank god you're safe, I love you so much I don't want to ever lose you again!

Jack: I'm glad she's safe too *Angelica looks up at jack, he gives her a weak smile and starts to walk away*

Angelica: and what about those apologies?

Jack: I'm sorry I left you in the first place, I'm sorry for not remembering, I'm sorry for leading the one-legged man to your father...but your father would have...

Angelica: I know Jack.

Jack: so what is our daughter's name?

Angelica: Alexandra Jade Rosemary Teach.

*Jack's head drops towards Alexandra Jade* Jack: That is a mouth full! *Jack looks at Angelica* I'm calling her A.J.

Angelica: Jack I don't think this could work out well. *gun fires*

Duncan would not rest in till Angelica suffered and would never know that he had only winged Jack in his right arm but jack still layed in the sand hurt from the bullet.

Angelica: run to the bay look for a ship with black sails, get someone from that ship to help, understand?

A.J nods and runs as fast as she can to the bay, when she see's the Black Pearl is out in open water she thinks that all hope is lost, she's only four, she can't swim! If her father dies it's her fault.

man: why are you crying?

A.J: my father was shot in the arm and his ship is out there and I can't swim to go get help!

man: *shouts to other's* Jack's been shot! *looks at A.J* I'm Mr. Gibbs a friend of your father...

A.J: I'm A-call me Alex, come on!

Alexandra Jade lead Gibbs and the crew to where Jack and her mother was. Angelica had the bleeding under control but she needed someone to help her take Jack back to her home so that she can address his wounds more properly, but when they got there their tiny shack of a home was a blaze, Captain Duncan's last act of revenge. Duncan layed on the ground with a large plank of wood pinning him to the ground, burnt badly and his spine broken.

Gibbs: Mrs. teach the crew and I will go get a long-boat and bring it to the bay, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind if you stayed on the Pearl.

Angelica: hopefully not.


	2. little sparrow

_**HEY! so a few people have change what I think about continuing this story so... I will carry on with Alex the great. this is going to be a short chapter and I promises more to come if you review! oh I'm also changing how I type this story instead of being script **_**[A.J: your funny looking. Pintel: no I isn't.]**_** its going to be **_**{"your funny looking" I told him. he responded "**** no I isn't"} ****_and the song belongs to Dolly Parton, its called _little sparrow_. _**

* * *

_**(jack's pov)**_

Spanish accent that only belongs to angelica.

she laughs, "sleeping on the job are we?" the weight that was on my chest is lifted. I hear a little girl's voice.

"no! I j-just-"

"lay back down" angelica comments, "we don't know how long you'll be able to do that" she does as she is told and my memory starts to flood back; Alexandra jade is laying on me, my daughter, _my _little A.J.

"mommy" she sighs "sing me that song again, please" angelica sighs in return. I hear a chair scraping the floor. _"it better no be my crimson plush one" I thought to myself_. she sits down with a huff and begins to sing

_"little sparrow, little sparrow precious fragile little thing, little sparrow, little sparrow flies so high and feels no...pain.  
all ye maidens heed my warning never trust the hearts of men. the will crush you like a sparrow leaving you to never mend. they will vow to always love you. swear no love but yours will do, then they'll leave you for another, break your little heart in two.  
little sparrow little sparrow precious fragile little thing, little sparrow little sparrow, flies so high and feels no pain. _


	3. sorry

_**okay here's my problem, to many stories all at once so in till I get caught up on "My Freedom'' this story is stalled. if you were extremely interested in this story, keep in touch and read "my freedom" to pass the time! if you weren't really all into this story that's fine, you don't have to wait for me to finish my other story and re-start on this one, but remember stories can always get better! thanks for reading this dumb message (::) here's a cookie for your trouble ~ Emilie-Kait**_


End file.
